Myrvel 1.1
Timeline Dawn of Time *Mistress Death comes into being. Prehistory *Galactus comes into being. *The Stranger creates Ego, the Living Planet. *Uatu is assigned as Earth's Watcher. *A vibranium-contaning meteorite crashes in what would become modern-day Wakanda. The natives fashion an early Panther Habit from it and thus begins the tradition of the Black Panther. *The Forever Man is born as the first mutant upon earth. Ancient History *Aliens colonize Antarctica, leaving the ancient city of Atlantis. *The Kree and Skrulls begin a millenia-long war. *Thanos is born a mutant on the planet Titan. *Inhumans and vampires are created on Earth. *Atlantis sinks and falls into the ocean. *Agamotto becomes Sorcerer Supreme. He creates both the Eye and the Orb of Agamotto. *25,000 B.C.E. - A deranged "Fallen" Celestial attacks Earth, leading to the creation of the Stone Age Avengers. They defeat him and bury his remains under **Odin, the All-Father and prince of Asgard. **An ancient female Iron Fist **A Black Panther **An ancient Phoenix avatar **An ancient Starbrand **Agamotto *15,000 B.C.E.: Selene Gallio is born. She becomes the first External, a mutant who does not age or die. *10,000 B.C.E.: Bashenga becomes the Black Panther and turns Wakanda into an isolationist nation, as it would remain for the rest of forseeable history. *3,000 B.C.E.: En Sabah Nur is freed from Egyptian slavery when his powers manifest. He begins a centuries long slumber. *Amahl Farouk is born and his powers manifest. He titles himself the Shadow King. *Decimus Furius becomes known as a minotaur when his powers develop. He is sought after by En Sabah Nur, and stored as the Horseman "War". 3rd Century *Sanjar Javeed's mutations manifest. He is taken by En Sabah Nur and manipulated into being the "final" horseman, Death. 13rd Century *En Sabah Nur turns crusading knight Bennet du Paris into Exodus. 16th Century 17th Century *Mystique is posing as a baroness in 1600's Bavaria, when she discovers her "husband" is infertile. Azazel, who discovers he can only stay out of hell by impregnating women and using their children as portals, appears and impregnates Mystique. She eventually gives birth to Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. the Nightcrawler. He spends the next hundred years in hiding, after he and his mother are forced out of town. *Irene Adler is born to a wealthy Austrian family. She is plagued by visions, and calls Raven Darkholme (Mystique's new persona) for help. The two bond. 1830's *Ichisumi is born to a samurai in Japan. She is collected by En Sabah Nur, becoming Famine. 1850's *Nathaniel Essex begins his search for humans born with the "Essex Factor". He eventually becomes Sinister. 1860's *During the American Civil War, Jeb Lee's powers manifest. En Sabah Nur seeks him out, turning him into Famine. *Nathaniel Summers' ancestor, Amanda Mueller's, powers activate after being contacted by Nathaniel Essex. She dons the name Black Womb. 1890's *Britain attempts to invade Wakanda for vibranium, but fails. 1900's 1910's *Silverfox meets Logan, and the two begin a relationship. *At the height of WWII, Britain attempts to seek out sources of vibranium (outside of Wakanda). There, a member of the (Leonard McKenzie) impregnates Princess Fen. She soon gives birth to Namor McKenzie. *Howard Stark is born to a lowly fruit vendor in New York. He becomes a businessman, profiting off of others' failures in the Great Depression. 1920's *The Maggia rises to power across the Atlantic. *Max Eisenhardt is born. *The planet Xandar is destroyed by Zorr the Conquerer. The last remaining Centurion, Rhomann Dey, begins to rebuild the Nova Corps. 1930's *Nazis disturb Atlantis, prompting Namor to head to the surface. He aligns himself with The Invaders. *Dr. Abraham Erskine works with the Nazis to create super soldiers. Johann Schmidt takes it and becomes the Red Skull. *Aquaria Neptunia is born to an Atlanean man and a human woman. She becomes Namora, named after her cousin Namor. *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker creates the modern Hydra cult. 1940's *Mr. Sister is employed by the Nazis, searching for mutant genes. He creates N2, a clone of Namor. *Adriana Sora joins the military. Her mutant powers go awry, and she returns to New York and becomes the Spider Queen. *Charles Xavier is born to the parents of the team that worked on both the atom bomb and the Super Soldier project. His brother is Cain Marko. *Dr. Abraham Erskine emigrates to the United States, beginning the Weapon+ program and developing the Super Soldier Serum. Steve Rogers becomes Captain America, aka Weapon I. *Captain America and the rest of the Invaders defeat von Strucker's cult, and imprison. However, he is eventually freed by Baron Heinrich Zemo. *Johann Schmidt attempts to use a prototype Super Soldier Serum, but ends up mutating into the villainous Red Skull 'instead. *In an attempt to prolong the life of Hydra, Red Skull begins a branch in Japan. *Captain America and the Invaders kill N2. *At the end of WWII, Namora moves to the surface. *Following the end of World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. is founded by Howard Stark. 1950's *'Weapon III is "successfully" created with Harry Pizer, the Skinless Man. *Cain Marko becomes the Juggernaut. *Shiro Yoshida is born in post-WWII Japan. *Namora gives birth to her daughter, Namorita Prentiss. *Rhomann Dey visits Earth and finds Richard Rider. He entrusts him with the power of the Nova Force, and Richard Rider becomes the first human Nova. 1960's *Max Eisenhardt's wife gives birth to twins, who are separated and grow up. *Max Eisenhardt sets off for America, disturbed by the prevalence of his new abilities. *Charles Xavier founds Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in upstate New York. *In Vietnam, Sgt. Frank Simpson is experimenton on by Weapon+ and becomes Weapon VII. *Logan becomes Weapon-X, with Adamantium infused to his skeleton. *Silverfox is ejected from the Weapons+ program. *Orson Randall, the Iron Fist, is left shellshocked following the Vietnam War. *Following the disastrous leadership in the Vietnam War, Nick Fury joins SHIELD's Leadership Council. *Department K is created in Canada. *Piotr Rasputin is born in Russia. His mutant powers soon develop. 1970's *Charles Xavier's first team of X-Men graduate: **Sam Summers. He becomes the team leader, giving the others nicknames. He calls himself Cyclops. **Jean Grey **Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast. **Warren Worthington III, who becomes Angel. **Bobby Drake, who is Iceman. *Calvin Rankin eventually aligns himself with the X-Men after a few battles, becoming the Mimic. *Matt Murdock is doused in radioactive material, in an attempt to save a blind man. He is blinded himself. *J'Son crash-lands on Earth, impregnating Meredith Quill. A few years later, she gives birth to Peter Quill. *Charles Xavier and his X-Men enter conflict with Magneto, stopping his first attempt at attacking the United States government. Magneto goes on to form the Brotherhood of Mutants: **Toad **Mesmero **Ogre **Banshee (Sean Cassidy) **Polaris - Lorna Dane. She eventually leaves after falling in love with Iceman. **Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) **Changeling *Magneto founds Genosha. *Dr. Bolivar Trask creates the Sentinels, after a series of attacks by the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Juggernaut. The Sentinels are soon absorbed by Weapon X. *Alex Summer discovers his mutant abilities as Havok. *Daniel Rand's family's plane crashes in the Himalayas, near the mythical city of K'un L'un. *Tony Stark is born. *Battlin' Jack Murdock is murdered by The Fixer, aka Roscoe Sweeney. 1980's *Charles Xavier forms his second X-Men team, in order to save the original X-Men from a Sentinel attack: **Wolverine escapes from Weapons+ and joins the X-Men. **Banshee, a.k.a. Sean Cassidy **Kurt Wagner, dubbed the Nightcrawler **Shiro Yoshida, a.k.a. Sunfire **Ororo, a mutant "Storm" goddess from Africa **Piotr Rasputin, from Russia. He is now Colossus. **John Proudstar, the Thunderbird. He is eventually killed in battle with Sentinels. **Cyclops remains, whereas the others have nearly entirely left the team. *Moira MacTaggert moves to the X-Mansion. She falls in love with Banshee. *Matt Murdock dons the moniker, Daredevil. *Irene Adler and Raven Darkholme adopt Anna Marie, naming her Rogue. *Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Benjamin Grimm head off to space, before being hit by a solar flare that grants them their powers as the Fantastic Four. Viktor von Doom jealously attempts to do the same, but the power ends up destroying most of his physical body, and returns home to become Doctor Doom. *Banshee marries Maeve Rourke, and the two eventually have a mutant child named Theresa Cassidy (who will one day be Siryn). *Maximus Bolt takes power in the secret Inhuman enclave of Attilan, exiling his brother Black Bolt and his wife Medusa. *Davos, the Steel Serpent, kills Orson Randall. Danny Rand becomes the next Iron Fist. *Tony Stark's father, Howard Stark, is assassinated by a member of Hydra. *Richard Rider returns to Earth, and gives up his Nova Force powers for a temporary time. He attempts to live a normal lifestyle. *Nebula destroys the rebuilt planet Xandar for the second time. *'Luke Cage' is empowered by the Burnstein Process. 1990's *Jean Grey returns to the X-Men and, hit by a solar flare, becomes Phoenix. She quickly goes insane due to the meddling of the Hellfire Club, run by Emma Frost. ** Donald Pierce *Jean Grey's emotions and insanity leads to the corruption of power powers, and she instead becomes Dark Phoenix. * *Kitty Pryde is saved from the Hellfire Club by Storm. *John and Quincy McIver become crimelords, the duel Bushmasters of New York. *The United States government captures Hulk and sends him to Sakaar. While there, he is forced into the fighting pits by the Red King. He eventually *Carol Danvers takes a job as a NASA security officer. *Carol Danvers is kidnapped by the Kree leader Yon-Rogg, before Mar Vell intervenes. She mutates into Miss Marvel. *Tony Stark takes control of Stark Industries. *Following Operation Desert Storm, Tony Stark is kidnapped by a group of terrorists known as Ten Rings. He and Ho Yinsen, another kidnapped scientist, are ordered to build nuclear weapons, but instead Tony Stark finishes his father's Arc Reactor design and builds the first Iron Man suit. *Ophelia Sarkissian joins Hydra, and made immune to poisons by Madame Hydra. She becomes Viper. The Silver Samurai, Keniuchio Harada, becomes her bodyguard. *'Misty Knight' graduates the NYPD Police Academy. She loses her arm to a terrorist's bomb, but Tony Stark gifts her a new bionic arm to take its place. *'Colleen Wing' and Misty Knight form Knightwing Restorations, a private investigation company. They align with Daniel Rand. *'John McIver' attempts to manipulate and replicate the Burnstein Process that empowered Luke Cage, but dies in the process. Luke Cage escapes and aligns with Knightwing Restorations, forming the first Heroes for Hire. *Late 90's: *Charles Xavier starts a new class, the New Mutants. He is encouraged to do so by Xi'an Coy Manh, who sends him a letter asking for the School to reopen. Her other alternatives are the Brotherhood or the Hellfire Club. **Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. She despises working alongside them, but eventually relents. **Xi'an Coy Manh, a young girl from Vietnam. She becomes Karma, and has the ability to take over minds. **Rahne Sinclair, the daughter of a reverend and a prostitute. Her mutation turns her into something like a werewolf and even has a healing factor. Her name is Wolfsbane. **Dani Moonstar/Mirage, a Native American who could commune with animals and create illusions. **Roberto de Costa, a Brazilian boy who gained super strength through sunlight. They named him Sunspot. **Samuel Guthrie, who can Cannonball through the air. *Viper and the Silver Samurai attack the New Mutants, causing Karma to go missing in action when she falls into the ocean. *The New Mutants attack Selene Gallio, who has been holding an ancient Roman mutant named Amara Aquilla hostage. Finally free from her ancient slumber, she joins the new mutants as Magma. *Emma Frost begins her own team to counter the New Mutants, known as the Hellions. **'Jennifer Stavros,' aka Roulette, who can bestow both good and bad luck upon a person **'James Proudstar', brother of John Proudstar (a former X-Man) *Wade Wilson develops cancer, breaks up with his girlfriend Vanessa Carlysle, and heads to Department K. He becomes Deadpool, a famous mercenary. Vanessa's mutation develops due to the stress, and she becomes Copycat, a mercenary just like her ex-boyfriend. Avengers Assemble * 2000's *Cassanda Nova takes control of the Sentinels and begins an attck on Magneto and Genosha. *The Sentinels attack Genosha, killing as many as sixteen to seventeen million mutants. The nation is reduced to rubble. Avengers Disassembled *Tony Stark reveals his identity as Iron Man to the public. *The Hulk goes into self-imposed exile. M-Day *Magneto takes Wanda Maximoff back home to Genosha, with her traumatized due to the loss of her twins. Xavier arrives, trying to ease her powers. *Professor Xavier calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men. They reach the conclusion that perhaps Wanda should die, and so Quicksilver tries to convince Magneto otherwise. *The X-Men/Avengers try to track Wanda down, but she's disappeared, along with the Professor. More and more people begin to disappear. They eventually all teleport to a world where all the Avengers/X-Men live out their desires, and the House of Magnus/Magneto rules the world. Wolverine and Layla Miller are the only ones who remember, and team up with Emma Frost and Cyclops. **This was all orchestrated by Pietro Maximoff, attempting to keep his sister alive. **Magneto "wakes up" and remembers, killing Pietro. Wanda says "no more mutants", and they all go back home. Phoenix Force (X-Men Vs. Avengers) *'Hope Summers' appears from the future, looking like a messiah to the reduced mutant population. *The Phoenix Force races Sam Alexander (Nova) back to Earth, with Nova attempting to warn them all. *The Avengers and X-Men enter combat, with the Avengers attempting to take Hope into their own custody. *Hope attacks her X-Men guards, and heads into space. A team of space-faring Avengers sets out to stop the Phoenix, but it's moot. **Thor **Miss Marvel **Iron Man *Wolverine takes Hope's side, hoping to take her to the moon. *Tony Stark creates the Phoenix Killer armor, and attacks the Phoenix. Instead of killing it, the armor separates the Phoenix into five entities, who become the Phoenix Five. **Ilyana Rasputin/Magik **Namor the Submariner **Emma Frost **Cyclops **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *The Phoenix Five are quickly corrupted by their reality-warping power. *The New Avengers perform a landing on Utopia (the X-Men Island), before they and the Phoenix Force are confronted by the Scarlet Witch. She whisks the Avengers away with Hope Summers. *The New Avengers take Hope to Wakanda. Namor immediately attacks alone. Daniel Rand appears, attempting to defeat him as well (as the Iron Fist has experience going against the Phoenix Force). *Wakanda is hurt desperately by Namor's attack, creating a blood vendetta between Black Panter and Namor. *The Avengers move Hope to K'un Lun. *Iron Fist finally defeats Namor, but this just makes the other four Phoenix Force members stronger. *Ilyana attacks Earth with the forces of Limbo. The others escape, but Spider-Man manages to turn Magik against Colossus and vice versa. Ilyana and Piotr begin fighting, and Spider-Man manages to defeat them. *Cyclops breaks into K'un Lun. *Hulk rejoins the New Avengers. *The mutant population lose their faith in the Phoenix Five, more specifcally Scott Summers. The rest of the X-Men align with the Avengers. *Cyclops turns against Emma Frost, taking her portion of the Phoenix Force and becoming his own Dark Phoenix. *Cyclops kills Charles Xavier. *Hope Summers and Scarlet Witch take out Cyclops, and Hope takes back the Phoenix Force. *Scarlet Witch destroys the Phoenix Force, and this returns mutants back to the Earth. *Cyclops is taken prisoner by S.H.I.E.L.D., and locked in a cell within the Raft. *Emma Frost is left the leader of the X-Men. 2010's *Thanos attacks Nidavellir, and orders the construction of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Peter Parker begins Parker Industries. Plot Arcs *Planet Hulk *Thanos: Infinity War **Silver Surfer is casted down to Earth after a fight with Thanos, who then warns Doctor Strange **Thanos destroys Attilan - Attilan is powered by the Space Gem **Adam Warlock possesses the Soul Gem **Kree Empire use the Mind Gem **The Power Gem is on the planet Xitaung **Reality Stone is at the heart of Weirdworld (Ms Marvel heads there) *Superior Spider-Man *Goblin Nation *Heroes for Hire **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWqpcRB4na0 Immortal Iron Fist - Seven Capital Cities of Heaven *Weapon-X *Inhumans (in the 90s) *Team X *X-Forc *Kree-Skull War on Earth **Afterwards Illuminati is founded *Modified Spider-Verse *Young Avengers **Cassie Lang (Ant-Man's daughter) *Civil War *M-Day (splits X-Men into team Wolverine (who support Xavier's idea of prioritizing coexistence at the cost of suffering) and team Cyclops (who prioritise continued existence of the mutant race)) *Avengers vs X-Men (starts with Phoenix) **Phoenix Five **at the end, Emma Frost becoems the sole leader of the X-Mansion due to Cyclop's defeat *Secret Wars? *Banshee and the X-Corps? *E is for Extinction *Necrosha *X-Men: Schism *Onslaught **Magneto rips the adamtnium out of Wolverine's skeleton **Operation: Zero Tolerance (late 90's) *** ***Bastion decides to steal Stark technologies to create an even stronger race of Sentinels. They attack Genosha When to Bring in...? *Captain America *Fantastic Four *Iron Man **Cobalt Man - Works for Iron Man and tries to copy his designs. *Hulk *SpiderMan *Spider Queen vs SpiderMan *Tony Stark - has to be before M-Day. SHIELD and him come to power before M-Day. *Hope Summers is born after M-Day *Rocket Raccoon **Kidnapped from Earth, created by High Evolutionary *Avengers and X-Men fight in 2010's over Pheonix *Fantastic Four (80's, maybe?) *Spiderverse **Silk (bit by same spider as Peter, can weave silk from her fingers, freed later) **Kaine **Inheritors *Magik/Ilyana Rasputin - Appears in the 90s, much younger than her brother, and joins the New Mutants at first. \ *Rogue - After absorbing Carol Danvers (Carol becomes Binary), she joins the X-Men *Siryn - 2000s, People to Research *Captain Marvel/Binary *Polaris *Guardians of the Galaxy *High Evolutionary *Morrigan *Moonstone *Ghost *Crimson Dynamo *Whiplash *Magik (Colossus's sister) *Eternals *Onslaught (Professor X) *Vulcan (Cyclops' brother) and the other B-team **Maybe prompts Cyclops and his teammates to leave, leaving Wolverine back at the house? *Adam Warlock *Morbius *Mockingbird *Guardians 3000 *Black Cat *Cloak and Dagger *Big Hero 6 **Go-Go Tomago *Jubi Lee *Squirrel Girl *Thor *Female Thor *Dazzler *Robert Reynolds/the Void *Moondragon *Guardians of the Galaxy *Gwenpool *Deadpool *Sarah Sorcerer Supreme *Iron Fist *Silk (Asisn superheroine) *Gwen Stacy *Spider Woman *Luke Cage *Satana Hellstrom *White Tiger *Jessica Jones *Elektra *Punisher *Inhumans *Daredevil *Moon Knight *Mysterio *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Chameleon *Kraven the Hunter *Electro *Ajax *Emma Frost *X-Force **Domino **Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Hellcat *Wonder Man *Falcon *Dr Druid *Mockingbird *Firebird *Quasar *Sersi *Stingray *Echo *Sentry *Lionheart *Silverclaw *Triathlon *Firestar *Justice *Darkhawk *Sam Alexander *Living Lightning *Ares *Amadeus Cho *Jocasta *Valkyrie *Sharon Carter *Power Woman *Sunfire *Boomerang Category:Marvel